


[Podfic] The Company

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [13]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hungover, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: He’s imagined this moment so often that it feels like he just doing it again, waking up with a hangover next to Dirk Gently.And Dirk’s naked.He lifts up the blanket briefly, just to be sure, and there it is, the world’s most treasured bum, bare as the day he was born. That is, if he was born, which is still in contention





	[Podfic] The Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951977) by [Rulerofthefakeempire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthefakeempire/pseuds/Rulerofthefakeempire). 



Cover Art provided by Fumbles.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Company: 10:49 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/DGHDA%20-%20the%20company.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/DGHDA%20-%20the%20company.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 10:49

  
---|---


End file.
